


The Battle of the Proposals

by crazycatlady47



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, friends to lovers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatlady47/pseuds/crazycatlady47
Summary: Two idiots try to propose to each other.





	The Battle of the Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little one-shot I felt like writing. It's not supposed to be serious, but I hope you enjoy it! This cured my post-Fairy Tail depression :( 
> 
> P.S: I went back the next day and edited it, hopefully it reads better now oof.

Lucy Heartfilia had always dreamed of becoming an author. People reading her words, picturing her stories, and relating to her characters was all she’d ever wanted. Alongside joining Fairy Tail, of course. If those two dreams became a reality, she’d live her life happily and content.

It really was the case, until she met Natsu Dragneel: the most irritating yet loveable person in all of Fiore.

Natsu’s fiery spirit, endless stomach, and annoying yet endearing optimism made her head spin. He and Happy were always around, barging into her apartment and acting like they owned the place. It infuriated her, but she secretly loved having him around, his cheesy grins and his knack of saying the right thing when all hope seemed lost. She loved him. 

Before, she dreamed of becoming an author. Now, she dreamed about Natsu; being in her life, making her angry, cheering her up, and making her laugh. He didn’t have to love her back, it was enough being around him. 

When she found the ring under her manuscript draft, however, she couldn’t believe his idiocy. At the same time, she laughed at how predictable he was. Of course, he’d hide the ring in her apartment. He practically lived there, after all. Still, how could someone screw up this bad? She couldn’t believe it. He actually loved her back! But of course, he'd ruined it in typical Natsu-fashion. 

Laughing to herself, she clutched the box to her chest. He couldn’t just leave it there and expect her to do nothing about it. It was practically a challenge!

And so, she walked straight to the guildhall. Of course, when she arrived, he was with Happy, gorging on food. She sidled up and poked him in the cheek, whispering in his ear:

“Meet me at the rainbow tree when you’re done stuffing your face, I have something to show you.”

Natsu grinned up at her with a mouthful full of food. “Sure, Luce. What’s this all about?”

She gave him a mischievous look. “Oh, don’t worry, you’ll find out.”

Happy giggled. “She loves you!”

Lucy smiled and punched Happy in the face.

She made her way to the town square, home to her most cherished memories. The day she was sick and couldn’t attend the flower viewing party. The day she realized she loved him. He was so selfless, so thoughtful behind that childish exterior. Since then, he’d proven it again and again.

Her trip down memory lane was rudely interrupted by a belch.

“Man, that was a great lunch,” Natsu announced, scratching his stomach. “So, what’s up? Find another chest full of embarrassing photos?” He cackled excitedly, “Oooh, I’m all fired up now!”

Lucy took a deep breath, “Natsu, it takes all my will-power not to strangle you sometimes.”

Natsu puffed up his cheeks, “Hey! That’s … “

She cut him off. “You’re so annoying, and you always trash my apartment!”

He gave her a puppy-dog expression, “Aw, c’mon Lucy! We’re a team, and teams share things. Like apartments!”

Lucy gave him a pointed look. “Ugh… Never mind. Despite all that, I… I love that about you.”

“Huh?” 

“What I’m trying to say is … I … I love you, Natsu. And I had to tell you, especially after you ruined everything.”

Natsu looked blank. “W-what? L-love? Me? Ruined everything? What are you talking about-?”

She dangled the ring box. “Don’t play dumb, dummy. What’s this then?”

Natsu’s face went crimson. “Oh! Oh no- I didn’t think you’d look there… Oh! … It’s for Happy! Yeah! He’s finally going to ask Carla to marry him! They’ll make cute half-blue half-white babies!” 

He tried to grab the box, but Lucy tutted as she held it out of his reach.

“Natsu, shut up. Is this how you react to someone asking you to marry them?”

She grinned at him, as he paused in his attempts to retrieve the ring.

“You… What?” 

“Marry me, you pink-haired idiot.”

His expression froze. “Dammit, Lucy! I’m supposed to ask you! 

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Well, only a pea-brain hides the ring in the most obvious place in all of Magnolia! You might screw up the proposal as well!” 

He grinned sheepishly. “Heh, I guess you’re right.”

He looked her straight in the eyes, “I love you too, Luce, even when you’re being a pain in the butt. We’re a team, so we have to stick together… right?”

Lucy clasped his hands and the box. “Of course.” She winked, “Besides, we have more fun when we’re together.”

Natsu gave her a heart-warming grin, and she nearly exploded from happiness. Until he snatched the box.

“Hah! Too bad! Just you wait Lucy, I’ll give you the best proposal ever!” He circled her tauntingly, before speeding off. 

He turned and shot her a grin, “And this time, I’ll hide it somewhere you’ll never find it!” 

“You jerk! I’ll just find it again!” 

Lucy sighed happily. She couldn’t stay mad at him for long. As his figure receded into the distance, she thought about how everything she’d ever wanted… dreamed about … was finally coming true.  


Although she had to get the ring back. Letting Natsu win that easily would be just too annoying.


End file.
